shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Lily
Misty Lily’s father was prime minister. So she was fear that some bad guys would do harm to her lovely daughter, which was resulting in she had no friend. She always stays by herself. She often imagines she can fly so that she could escape the cage one day. She was looking for freedom. Suddenly, she met an excellent chance to escape her lovely hometown. After she escaped, there were lots of things happening. Information Full Name Lily Nickname Small Chen Gender Fmale Age 15 Height 159cm Weight 40kg Description Physical Appearance Lily was vary thin. Her face was white, vary unhealthy white. She had big black eyes. Every time when she smiled just like beautiful warm moon. Her hair was very long and straight over her waist like the spring. Her nose was small but straight. Her mouth was small and red like cherry tomato. Clothing Lily wore a long white dress all the time. Her favorite color was white. She preferred to use hairpin with her long straight black hair. And her shoes was embroider by herself. She enjoyed holding a white fan without any picture. Personality Lily was a vary quiet girl. She did not like talking with other people, except her small dog. She stayed herself all the time. She was looking forward to going outside, but her father disagreed with her to go without his protection. She felt sad, unhappy and lonely. In fact, she wanted to make lots of friends. She wanted to travel the whole country. Lily was finding chances to go. She made no effect in a long time, but she was still believing herself and believing the day will come soon. Possessions A small dog. The dog had stayed by her more than five years. Her mother bought it for her. Now, her mother was dead. When Lily missed her mother, she would play with it. The dog would comfort her. A bracelet as a greater helper, it saved Lily many time. It was full of magical. Every time Lily met difficult, it would be bright and powerful. Background Hometown Tale Relations Friends Ling Yun Lily tired to find freedom. At last, She escaped. After she left far away form my father, she entered an busy street that everything was new to her. She had never seen Tall buildings and stylish storefronts line busy streets because she stayed in her home all the time . She was lost in the busy street. She was flustered and worried. A strange stranger come toward her and took her to a remote corner of the street. He wanted to sell her, but she resisted. Therefore , he wanted to kill her. At this moment, Ling Yun turned up and saved her. After this experience, Ling Yun and Lily became friends. Family A father He was trying to find her after Lily lost. Pet A small dogr History Lily escaped and left far away from her father. During her adventure trip, she experienced a lot of exciting things. Lily met some bad guys .She also made lots of friends. She was lucky, she met Ling Yun. Ling Yun became her good friend. Ling Yun was a great girl and she often helped her to make her dream come true. Lily opened a small shop. This small shop was so popular that she became a famous girl in Tale.Category:Character Page